Fortune's Desire
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Years have passed since Susan and Caspian's fateful kiss. Caspian is married, and happily so, but he is haunted by a certain Gentle Queen. One day, he decides to call her back to him, to Narnia...and desire takes control of them both...
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Narnia.

Author's Note: Many, many grateful thanks goes out to the amazing maaikefluffy, who beta-ed this for me! And to defyingreason for helping me name Caspian's Unnamed Wife.

Summary: Years have passed since Susan and Caspian's fateful kiss. Caspian is married, and happily so, but he is haunted by a certain Gentle Queen. One day, he decides to call her back to him, to Narnia...and desire takes control of them both...

* * *

**Fortune's Desire**

**Part I**

King Caspian X stood out on his balcony that overlooked the Shuddering Woods. He leaned against the cool stone banister, his eyes scanning the dark woods. Above him, the stars shined clearly and their bright lights glittering in the night sky. He reflected on the stars and looked over his shoulder to his wife, who slept peacefully in their bed. She had a slight glow to her, a small smile on her lips. He sighed deeply. He was happy; his marriage was good, his land was at peace. But something was nagging him; a little thought in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and lifted his face. The cool night air touched his skin and he saw her face flash across his mind. Her smile uncurled slowly, one corner lifting higher than the other. The feeling of her lips on his…_Susan_.

It had been three years and yet he could not get her out of his mind. Sometimes he found himself thinking about her and couldn't help but curse. She was his own personal ghost; he had wondered for months after she left what would his life be like if she'd been able to stay. What their relationship would've been like. Caspian shook his head, wishing that it would clear her from his thoughts. He moved swiftly, moving back into his chamber. The King undressed and climbed into bed beside his wife. He molded himself to her back, spooning against her. A soft, almost silent laugh escaped him as he noticed her glow became a little brighter at his touch. Caspian buried his face in her shoulder and inhaled her scent. She smelt of rain and of the summer wind. Her scent reminded him of the first time he embraced her, the first time he buried his face in her soft golden hair. He trailed his fingers up her arm, heard her contented sigh, and smiled. After placing a kiss on her smooth, bright skin, he closed his eyes, King Caspian X fell asleep; his wife in his arms, but another haunted his dreams.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Caspian rode out across the lands. He had sent his guards away; he wanted to be alone. He rode out to Cair Paravel. After taking his place as King of Narnia he had rebuilt the ancient castle in honor of the Kings and Queens of Old that had fought beside him in battle. It remained empty. He walked through the halls, his footfalls echoing in the empty space. He made his way down to the underground chamber that held the belongings of the Kings and Queens. Caspian stopped at Queen Susan's elegantly crafted trunk and studied her statue. It had been sculpted during the Golden Age, and she had been older then. His hands came to rest on the chest that held her belongings.He put his weight on his arms and dropped his head.

"Why do you haunt me so?" Caspian asked out loud. He lifted his head and met eyes with her statue, her trademark smile upon her still lips. Caspian raked his hands through his hair and groaned. "What is wrong with me?" He muttered, disgusted with himself, his eyes rising to the vaulted ceiling. He had a wonderful wife. They were in love. She was kind. She was giving. She was everything a man would and could want in a wife. Then why could he not stop thinking about the Gentle Queen? He lowered his eyes and looked at the statue one last time, his answer ringing clearly in the back of his head, though he would never speak the words.

Caspian turned and left the chamber, walking back up the winding staircase and to the main floors. He left Cair Paravel and mounted his horse, urging his horse into a gallop as his answer echoed in his mind... _Your heart belonged to her the minute she kissed you._

* * *

That afternoon, the King and Queen of Narnia were overseeing the decorating of the ballroom for their annual King's Ball. It was the anniversary of Caspian's coronation, and this day always left him with mixed feelings; it was also the day that the Kings and Queens of Old left Narnia. Caspian paced along the edge of the eastern courtyard, as the sun set in brilliant colors on the horizon. In his hands he held Queen Susan's horn. He felt its strength as he gripped it tightly.

"_Maybe it's time you had this back__." _

"_Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again__."_

He smiled as the memory played in his mind. She had smiled her trademark smile at him before leaving with Lucy, galloping off away from Aslan's How. Caspian felt his smile fade. _You might need to call me again_. Her words echoed in his thoughts. He brought the horn to his lips, his heart beginning to race. He wasn't sure what blowing into the magical horn would lead to. The fleeting thought of peace of mind and of heart idly flashed through his thoughts, but logic told him that blowing the horn would lead to nothing but trouble. His men could hear, and assume he was in trouble. And even though she captured his thoughts, Queen Susan could never be his. He was married to a good woman, whom he loved and enjoyed sharing his life with. Aslan had also said that Susan would not be returning to Narnia; blowing the horn would be fruitless.

_And yet_… Suddenly driven, he lowered the horn and walked off the courtyard and into the woods surrounding the castle. Caspian paused after a while and made sure his castle was long out of sight. He didn't want to alert his army, or anyone, when he would sound the horn. The King lifted the horn to his mouth, his lips curling around the mouth piece. He closed his eyes and thought of her. _Susan._ Caspian breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, the magical horn sounding loudly. The sound echoed through the woods and Caspian lowered the horn. He looked around and saw nothing. With a sigh, Caspian tucked the horn back into its holder and went back to his castle, his heart feeling lighter; He had called her. She had not come. He reached the courtyard and looked around. He was relieved to see none of his men had gathered. They hadn't heard the call. But he still held hope that somewhere, where ever she may be, she had heard it.

* * *

Caspian smiled at his wife as they waltzed gracefully around the dance floor. His wife laughed, her glow amplifying as he leaned in and kissed her. For the first time, he noticed that despite enjoying her kiss, it did not send the rush of desire through him as Susan's had long ago. The thought struck him so that he stopped dancing; the epiphany ripping him apart.

"Caspian? My darling, what's wrong?" his wife asked, her blue eyes drawn with concern, her brightness fading.

He smiled at her. It was reassuring and brought her unearthly, beautiful glow back around her.

"Nothing, my dear. I am tired this evening." He answered.

She nodded and smiled in return. They picked back up their waltz and came to a stop when the song ended. With a laugh, she curtsied to him and he bowed to her. He was determined to get Susan out of his mind. A sudden murmur went through the room, the guests gasping and muttering. Brows furrowing, Caspian went to the center of the room and his eyes went wide. He understood why; in the middle of the ball room, looking somewhat bewildered, stood Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan. They were dressed oddly, yet formally. Peter and Edmund were in black suits; Lucy and Susan were in dresses. Susan was the first to speak, but her words were lost as her family spoke up.

"Caspian?" she said, her eyes wide.

"What on earth?" Peter's brows were furrowed.

"Huh. Well, at least we don't have to go back to that dreadful wedding reception." Edmund said. Lucy just giggled and moved forward. She curtsied before Caspian and stood with grin. Caspian laughed and hugged the girl. He hadn't seen her since they had voyaged together on the Dawn Treader.

"Welcome back." He greeted the rest of the family, "Kings and Queens." Lucy broke the hug and stepped back. Susan stepped forward, an almost shy smile on her lips. He took in her appearance, her hair was up in an elegant twist, and her dress was far removed from anything he had seen her in. It clung to her curves and was black in color. She hadn't changed much since he had last laid eyes on her. If possible, he found his attraction to her growing more intense. He moved towards her and bowed.

"My lady." Caspian said softly as he stood from his bow.

Susan dipped into a brief curtsy, then moved forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. He was careful to not let the hug linger, though he could have held her all night. Caspian felt his wife's presence behind him and wrapped his arm around her waist as she came beside him.

"I would like you all to meet my wife, Laniru." He said softly.

Laniru curtseyed. "So, you're the Kings and Queens of Old." She said when she stood, "You're certainly not what I expected." The Kings and Queens moved into respective curtseys and bows.

"We hear that a lot." Peter said with a smile, unable to draw his eyes away from the unearthly beautiful woman.

Caspian noticed a look of sadness in Susan's eyes and it struck him like a physical blow. He longed to remove that look but refrained as his wife moved closer to him. He smiled down at her. The ball resumed and Caspian resumed dancing with his wife. His eyes followed Susan and he found himself longing to speak with her, to hold her. The song ended and Caspian escorted his wife back to their thrones.

"I'll be right back, my dear." He said, placing a brief kiss to her cheek.

"Of course, my husband." She replied, smiling.

Caspian moved from the thrones and sought out Susan. He found her seated at a bench in the courtyard. Her expression was thoughtful, her eyes turned to the night sky. He moved to join her, but was stopped by Peter. Caspian smiled, but privately, he cursed the Peter's timing. Ruling over Narnia had given Caspian patience he beyond what he ever dreamed of possessing; he patiently spoke with Peter and he would speak with Susan after he was finished.

Finishing proved to be a difficult task to complete. Once he finished with Peter, he was approached by a nobleman, one of his council members. Caspian had learned that he could never turn away a person who approached him, it would not be polite, and it was not worth the hassle of dealing with the upset feelings of anyone. When it came down to the fact, he had to be available to everyone, from the highest council member to the lowest of peasants. With a smile, he conversed with his council member and vowed to himself that he would speak with Susan this night.

The celebration lasted until dawn broke and Caspian still had not been able to speak with Susan. The guests left and the Kings and Queens of old were set up in their old rooms. Despite being eager to know what had changed since they had been to Narnia last, sleep settled over the Pevensies. The Kings and Queens bid each other good night and retired to their rooms. Their discussion could wait until tomorrow.

The King lay in bed beside his wife, unable to sleep even though the curtains were drawn and blocked out any sunlight. And he knew why sleep escaped him. He hadn't been able to speak to Susan and yet all he could think of was her voice. He looked to his glowing wife and saw that she was already in a deep sleep. Caspian slipped out of bed and moved to the far wall. He gently pressed the secret hatch on the underside of one of the panels and a small door opened. He closed the door behind him after he stepped inside and moved along the secret passage way until he found the right door.

Softly he lifted the latch that opened the door that led into Susan's room. He found her sitting on the bed, lost in her thoughts. Her hair was down, the slightly curled ends touching her waist. She still wore the dress she had arrived in. She looked up as he entered the room. Her brows arched. Her face held no surprise, as if him coming from a secret passage way was something she had expected.

"Caspian? What are you doing here? It's improper! You're married now." Her words were of fact and held no venom; her voice was soft and laced with sadness.

Caspian moved to her, coming to his knees before her. "I called you here." He confessed softly, the words slipping out before he could say anything else.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked gently.

"Your horn. You told me if I ever needed to call you again…"

"Oh, Caspian." Susan sighed, meeting his eyes.

"I've missed you, Susan." He confessed, "I'm married but I can't escape you."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." A small smile played on her lips.

Susan stood and sighed once more. All her logic screamed against the situation. _He's married now. He has his queen. He's happy_. But her heart…her heart yearned for him. Yearned for his touch, his kiss, his embrace. She didn't hear him rise, didn't sense him until his arms were around her, his chest against her back. His lips were at her ear, a shiver went down her spin.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Susan closed her eyes. _This is wrong. _Her brain warned. She shoved that thought down; wrong or right, good and bad… _logic_ was no match for what she felt when she was in his arms. She knew that, once she answered, her choice could not be undone. She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. So many things were held behind his dark gaze; love, lust, need, fear, _everything._ Susan lifted her face, tilting it so her lips brushed against his. "Yes." She answered, her voice nearly a whisper.

Their lips met slowly, chastely. Their mouths brushed tenderly against each other. Her arms moved around his neck as his encircled her waist. That kiss melted into another, passion threatening to consume them both. They parted, drawing in needed breaths, their eyes remaining locked on each other. The King moved behind her, his hands traveling up her hips, spanning her waist, moving upward still until both hands capped her breasts. Susan let her head rest back upon his shoulder. Her eyes moved to his, finding him smiling but his eyes perplexed.

"What is it?" she asked lazily.

"No laces."

"Ah." Susan closed her eyes briefly, a smile crossing her lips. She stepped away from him, her smile widening. Caspian watched, curious, as she reached behind her and undid her dress. The garment fell to a pool of darkness at her feet. His eyes raked over her, lingering on the sheer pieces of fabric she had worn under her clothing. Boldly, she removed the garments, discarding them to the floor.

It was his move now. Caspian stepped forward pressing her naked body against his clothed one. The thrill of desire ran through Susan, surging to the apex between her thighs. The King's hands trailed down her bare back, down to her hips. Susan looked up into his eyes; a lust filled smile on her lips.

Caspian parted from her and pulled his tunic over his head, revealing a body worthy of a warrior. He discarded his pants and kicked them aside. Susan took him in, as he had done to her. He was the first to move, taking her into his arms. Their bodies touched, skin to skin and Susan gasped as she felt his hardness like a rock against her pelvis. Desire traveled through her veins, igniting her bloodstream. Caspian moved them back towards the bed and laid her down upon the mattress. He positioned himself on top of her and looked down into her eyes.

Susan reached up and curled her hand around the back of his neck, her fingers stroking the soft skin. Her eyes searched his, looking for any hesitation. There was none, only desire burned in his brown eyes. Caspian leaned down and kissed her again. She knew that this night would be her undoing, if she kept this up, and her logic reared its ugly head. Things couldn't be this easy. If this relationship is what he wanted, then he would have to prove it to her. She ended their kiss; she needed to know if he was willing to live with the consequence of their affair. He could lose his wife, the respect of his council, the backing of his people. And that would change the course of his reign forever.

"Caspian, wait." She murmured.

"What is it?" his voice was concerned.

"This can't happen." She told him quietly.

Surprise and disappointment etched into his features. "Why?"

"I need to know that you really want me, that you want this." She touched his face, "And I need to know if you are ready for the consequences."

The words '_if this ever got out'_ were left hanging between them. With a long sigh, Caspian hung his head. His Gentle Queen was right, as usual. "You are too good to me." He said softly, "I am not even deserving of you."

Susan kissed his forehead. "You are, My King. It is I who is not worthy of you."

"Hush." Caspian murmured, "Or we'll go on all day."

A half smile touched her lips. Caspian got off of her and got dressed. Susan watched as he pulled his clothes back on and headed toward the secret passage way.

"You do realize that I will not give up on this… on _you_." He told her over his shoulder.

"I certainly hope not." Susan assured him, "What's the point of a journey if you haven't explored everything before its end?"

With a soft chuckle, Caspian disappeared into the passage way, the door closing behind him. Susan sighed, a part of her wishing that her logic hadn't won out in the end. But then again, she could only run so far before he would catch her and claim her for his own.


	2. Part 2

**Fortune's Hostage**

"_You do realize that I will not give up on this… on you." He told her over his shoulder._

"_I certainly hope not." Susan assured him, "What's the point of a journey if you haven't explored everything before its end?"_

The words from their early morning tête-à-tête echoed through Susan's mind as she walked through the familiar halls of Caspian's sprawling castle. Her trunk containing her belongings had been brought over from Cair Paravel and was put in her withdrawing room; her many gowns hung up in her exquisite wardrobe. She chose a lilac gown made of rich brocade, its cloth embroidered with delicate silver detailing.

She found Lucy and Edmund sitting with Caspian and Laniru, and a brief stab of nervousness ran through her. They were absorbed in conversation, and her presence went unnoticed. Her feelings of anxiousness quickly washed away as Caspian's eyes lifted and met with hers. Desire, strong and swift, coursed through her instead and she bit her bottom lip as she remembered the feeling of his hands on her bare skin and the touch of his body against hers. Something flashed behind his eyes; a familiar mix of need and desire and Susan felt like she was naked before him.

The spell was broken, and she was brought back into the present, when Peter came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to her older brother and found him looking concerned.

"You okay, Su?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She assured him as they walked to the table and joined the others, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Her words were truthful. After Caspian had left her, she had laid awake in her bed, her skin still burning from his touch. She had only slept for a few hours before her handmaidens came in and woke her. She sat down beside Lucy, putting her across from Caspian. She managed to keep her gaze anywhere but on the man that made her logic slip away.

After a breakfast of eggs, ham, and fresh juice, the Kings and Queens retreated to the shade of the southern courtyard. Susan walked behind Caspian, who was arm-in-arm with his wife. She couldn't help the sting of jealousy that went through her. That had been the life she wanted; to be arm-in-arm with the man she loved. Married, and happy. Aslan had trampled that dream when he informed her that she wouldn't be returning to Narnia. She had felt like she was being banished from paradise as she and her siblings returned to England. And now being back in Narnia, seeing Caspian with his wife, made her feel like she was in hell.

The Kings and Queens sat in the soft, cool grass and reminisced about what had happened since they last saw one another. Lucy and Edmund talked of their journey with Caspian on the Dawn Treader. They were relieved to hear the entire crew had made it home safe. Caspian was glad to hear that their cousin Eustace Scrubb was doing well. Susan listened to the idle talk and found herself wondering why they were back. Like her and Peter; Lucy and Edmund were told they would not return again.

And yet, they had all returned, harkening to the call of her horn from Caspian's lips. Was this a way of giving them another chance at a life of what they could never have in England? Susan wasn't sure and was positive she didn't _want_ to know. She was thankful, despite her jealousy, to be back in Narnia.

As evening set, Queen Laniru began to glow, as of the way of her people, the light casting a haunting glow over them all. Susan looked at her family and found herself smiling. Lucy and Edmund were laughing with Caspian, their joyous voices echoing in the courtyard. Her smile dimmed as her eyes fell on Peter.

Her brother looked serious, which, she acknowledged, was nothing new. But his eyes were fixed upon Laniru with a look she had never seen…Susan was dragged out of her reflections as a yawn unintentionally escaped her lips. Tiredness stretched throughout her body and she got to her feet.

"I think I had better I retire for the night." She announced, smiling weakly, "I bid you all a good night."

"Night, Su." Her family chorused.

"Good night, Queen Susan." Laniru said politely, the first words she had spoken that evening.

Susan inclined her head to the daughter of a star and turned to the castle. She was half way to the French doors that led her into the castle when she heard Caspian's voice. She stopped and turned to him and saw a small smile upon his lips.

"Good night, Susan." He said.

She dipped into a small curtsey. "Good night, Caspian."

Susan went inside and made her way up to her chamber. Her handmaidens waited to help her undress but Susan kindly waved them away with a small smile. They lowered into their respectful curtseys and left her chambers. She undressed with ease, having mastered the art in her past lifetime in the Golden Age. She pulled on a simple, thin, silk chemise and crawled into bed.

Though her body was tired, her mind was acutely awake. She cursed silently to herself, longing to sleep. Time ticked by and she eventually moved into that space between dream and sleep. It was in that time she felt the weight of another joining her on the bed. Susan was too comfortable and relaxed to be surprised when she felt strong arms envelope her.

"I must apologize for last night." Caspian's voice was a soft whisper at her ear, "I attacked you like a man with no morals and I'm sorry for that."

Despite her drowsiness, Susan rolled over and faced him. A small smile found its way onto her lips. "You don't need to apologize. Well, in any rate, we both should."

The King laughed softly and traced her profile with his fingertips. "Indeed." A sad look crossed his face as he fell silent and Susan brought her hand to his face, bringing him back to her.

"Do you regret what happened between us?" she asked.

"Not in thirteen hundred years or a million years, would I ever feel guilty for loving you. I do, however feel…awful…for Laniru. I betrayed her."

"She's your wife." Susan answered simply, "You love her."

"I do." He admitted, "But not in the way I should …the way a man ought to love his wife."

Susan's eyebrows drew together at his words and sleep started to leave her. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Her companionship has been dear to me since we married but how could I give myself to her completely when my heart belongs to another?" His hand met hers, palms touching together before he laced their fingers. "You've always had my heart, Susan. I could never give it to another."

Susan sighed in bliss at his words but a sad smile crossed her lips. "What do we do, Caspian?"

He placed a kiss on her entwined fingers and smiled at her. "For now, you sleep. I must return to my room. Tomorrow, we will discuss things. Sleep now, my love, and let fate lead us where it may." Caspian unlaced his fingers from hers and leaned over, placing a brief kiss on her lips. He moved from the bed and Susan—now completely awake—sat up, the covers falling away.

"Caspian, wait." She said. The man stopped and turned to her, finding her irresistible in her night clothes. "Will you kiss me once more?" she asked softly.

"I would do anything you ask of me." He answered, coming back to the bed and sitting upon it. Caspian took her into his arms and kissed her. Their kiss started off chaste; like it had the previous night. Susan found her heart racing at the slow, sensuous kiss. Her desire for him licked through her body like a flame. How could this feeling be so wrong when nothing in her life had felt more right? Then it unwittingly grew more passionate, their desire rushing through them both and urging them onwards. They broke apart at last, gasping for breath. Caspian kissed her once more, a quick, lust filled kiss, before he reluctantly rose from the bed.

"Sleep well, my darling." He said.

"And you too, my love." She replied.

Caspian slipped off into the passage way and Susan found herself unable to sleep now. She let out a soft, exasperated sigh; her body wide awake with desire and need. She tossed and turned, arousal not easily forgotten. It would be nearly dawn before sleep would finally claim her.

* * *

The sunset colored the sky a brilliant coral. It was as if the sky knew it was the anniversary of the Golden Age and has decided to celebrate. In honor of the day the Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve ended the reign of Jadis and banished the unending winter, there would be four nights of celebration, as was tradition in Narnia. Each night would honor a King or Queen. The first three nights would house a performance of pieces of the Kings and Queens history. On the final night, an elegant ball would be held. The Ball would honor the joyous times during the Golden Age, under the rule of the four sovereigns.The first night honored Peter. The ball room was decorated in many hues of blue. Peter's crest hung from a banner on the ceiling. A play was performed, showing Peter's skill in battle as well as the reason he was ultimately called 'The Magnificent'.

The following night honored Lucy. The many shades of blue were replaced by brilliant, bright oranges and yellows. Another play was held, to the delight of the young queen. It depicted her first journey into Narnia, where she met her most treasured friend, Mr. Tumnus, under the enchanted lamppost, which made her laugh as much as it brought tears to her eyes. It highlighted her ultimate faith and reason why she was named 'The Valiant'.

The next night honored Edmund and bold reds were put in place of orange. There was the third and final play for Edmund. His depicted a piece from the Golden Age, where he helped set new laws to Narnia that ensured that all creatures would be given equal rights and that all trails would be dependant on a fair verdict. For as Aslan had given him the name of 'The Just' and that was how he ruled during their reign.

The final night honored Susan and a soft lilac purple adorned the ballroom. A storyteller came forth and narrated a tale of the true gentles and goodness of her, illustrating her title of 'Gentle'. Her ball was a glamorous masquerade; everyone put on richly decorated masks and laughed as they danced anonymously. The Gentle Queen was honored earlier in the day.

Susan wore a white face mask that was decorated with sparkling jewels, delicate pearls, and soft feathers. Her dress was a lush red, a color she seldom wore. But tonight…tonight was different. She felt bold tonight and felt partly that it was the influence of the mask she hid behind. Susan walked among the dancers, a wide smile on her lips, her steps light and in time to the music. Discretely a hand snaked around her waist and she let out a soft gasp. She felt his lips at her ear and relaxed ever so slightly against him. He twirled her around, so they were facing one another.

She smiled as dipped into a curtsy to her suitor, her love. Despite the supposed anonymity, Susan knew it was him; Caspian was unmistakable. He wore black and white dress clothes, his face hidden behind a golden mask**. **He grinned at her and Susan found herself unable to stop a flirtatious half smile from touching the corner of her mouth. "A lady so beautiful, all by herself," he declared, "is an injustice." He swept her into an elegant dance. To everyone, they looked the part of the polite couriers, but a glance too close would reveal the small, lingering touches, and the lust filled gazes through the eye holes of their masks. One dance led into another as the music changed from an elegant dance to a sophisticated waltz. Both moved fluidly into the change in tempo, their steps in harmony.

They danced until the midnight hour approached. At midnight, a voice called out through the room.

"The magic hour is upon us! Remove your masks!"

The court all undid there masks and threw them up in the air, their voices joining together in a thunderous cheer. Unmasked, Susan and Caspian shared a small smile, their boldness disappearing without their masks. He bowed to her and caught her hand, bringing it up to his lips. Susan smiled and dipped into an exaggerated curtsey.

Susan looked around, searching the room for her siblings and the Queen Laniru. She found Laniru, standing arm-in-arm with Peter, the Queen's gaze meeting her own. The look, at first glance was that of polite blank court look, but Susan noticed the icy look that hardened the edge of the Queen's blue eyes. Susan looked away, her mind racing. She and Caspian had done nothing wrong, they had made sure to watch each touch, and each glance to make sure no one could see them. Had Queen Laniru noticed something? Susan banished any thoughts of the Queen being suspicious and turned to Caspian. He offered her his arm and she took it, slipping her arm through his. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down slightly, his head coming close to hers. His voice was soft at her ear.

"I can't wait to have you in my arms tonight."

His words sent shivers of anticipation down her spine and she inclined her head slightly. She made her movements deliberately, trying to seem like their words were polite under the gaze of his wife.

"I will be waiting."

* * *

Susan waited until the sun rose on the horizon, but Caspian never came. She was unable to stop the feeling of disappointment from washing over her, but finally succeeded in falling asleep. She slept fitfully; her mind conjuring up images of the Queen Laniru laughing at her. By the time she awoke in the morning she felt as if she hadn't slept at all.

Susan got out of her bed and opened the French doors that led to her balcony. It was a beautiful day; the temperature pleasant, the cloudless sky a beautiful blue. With a sigh, she returned to her room and closed the doors behind her. She moved into her privy chamber, filled her bath with water, and removed her petticoat, letting it fall to a pile at her feet.

She climbed into the bath tub and relaxed, letting the water sooth away her stress. When she was finished, she got out and dressed; donning a gown of a soft blue. Susan walked through the castle, and when she was unable to find her family or Caspian inside she moved outside and walked around the grounds.

She found her siblings with Caspian and Laniru; they were talking animatedly about what they should do on such a glorious afternoon. Susan approached them and put on a smile. It was of no good to her to sulk and not be friendly. Caspian called over to her, his voice happy, and despite herself Susan smiled a little brighter at his tone. Her family greeted her warmly and Lucy bounced over, announcing that they were to go riding to Aslan's How where the three Kings would practice their sword fighting. Both Peter and Edmund were eager to practice once more and Caspian delighted in a challenge to perfect his skills. Some of the male members of his court declined fighting their King, and those who did accept never put much effort into it; Caspian was happy to have an opponent who would be up to the challenge.

The Kings all carried their swords. Lucy and Susan decided, that if the boys were going to practice, maybe they should too. They had the servants fetch their weapons; Susan's bow and arrows and Lucy's sharp, yet deadly, dagger. Susan placed her bow in its holder around her shoulders. Lucy tucked her dagger in her belt holder beside her healing cordial. The Kings and Queens moved to the stables with Lucy happily leading the way. As they walked Caspian noticed Susan's slow pace and called out to her.

"My lady, you move slowly this morning. Might an escort help your pace?" he teased her gently.

Caspian moved to escort Susan, who lagged behind everyone else. Seamlessly, Peter moved forward to escort Laniru, linking his arm in her. He engaged her in a conversation and the pair began to talk spiritedly. Susan was grateful for her brother's distraction.

"You never came." Susan said quietly.

His absence had struck a cord in her, reminding her that there would always someone else that he had to be with. She may have had his heart, but he still had his duties to his wife. In her time alone she had come to accept that fact. But she was also, she was a Queen, and she would keep her dignity.

"I am deeply sorry, my love." Caspian replied softly, "I couldn't leave…"

Susan sighed, knowing that his duty would always come to the Queen, to his wife, first.

"It's alright, I understand."

He lifted her hand, kissed it gently. "You are too good to me, sweetheart."

"It's because I love you." She replied honestly.

Caspian looked down at her and an almost pained expression. "How I wish I could kiss you."

She wore an identical expression as she answered him. "I know the feeling."

They reached the stables as Peter was helping Laniru onto her horse. Peter mounted his horse as Caspian assisted Susan onto hers. The King then mounted his steed and led the way to Aslan's How. They arrived to the sacred ground, as the sun reached midday. They all dismounted from their horses and surveyed the area.

Time passed and targets were set up for the two Queens of Old for target practice. The Kings moved into the center of Aslan's How, to the stone arena. As they all practiced, there was talk of war and battles. Not particularly skilled in the art of battle, Laniru sat in the shade of a tree, watching everyone. Susan raised her bow, took aim, and released the arrow. The projectile flew straight through the air and hit the bulls' eye perfectly. Susan smiled; relieved to see her skills were still how they always had been despite her lack of practice. Next to her, Lucy proved her skills were unchanged as well, when her dagger hit the bull's-eye just to the left of Susan's arrow.

Caspian took a break from sword fighting Edmund, whose skill was unlike any other warrior Caspian had ever fought. The King moved towards the two Queens, who were laughing joyously.

"Ah, Caspian!" Susan said as he approached, "Would you like to challenge Lucy or me?"

He chuckled. "I dare not, for you are both superior archers, whose skills are beyond my own."

"Is that a fancy way of saying you've never shot a bow and arrow?" Susan teased in good humor.

"Oh, aye." Caspian admitted with a small laugh.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Susan asked.

"I would love that." He answered.

They shared a smile at the knowledge that this allowed them to touch, to be close but keep the air of a student and teacher. Susan smiled and handed him her bow. Lucy giggled and moved away and went to go sit with Laniru, who was watching the scene before her with careful eyes.

Susan spoke in gentle, hushed tones as she instructed him, her lips close to his ear. Her hands moved on top of his as she taught him the proper way to hold the bow. She removed an arrow from her quiver and placed it along the bow. She placed the end of the arrow in its place against the bowstring. Her hand curved around his as they pulled back the bowstring until the tension was just right. Their eyes met as they released the arrow, uncaring to where the arrow flew.

Their moment was broken as Laniru and Lucy began to applaud. They tore their gazes away from each other and saw that the arrow had hit the bulls' eye. "Wonderful shot, my husband." Laniru called, her voice was polite but Susan noted the icy stare that the Queen fixed in her direction.

"Thank you, my wife." He replied, smiling.

He turned to Susan and bowed to her. "I thank you and your wonderful teaching skills."

She giggled and curtseyed to him. "The pleasure was all mine."

His eyes met hers and she couldn't help but notice the look of desire flashing behind his dark eyes. A small smirk touched his lips and he moved a bit closer.

"Tonight it will be ours." He vowed softly, removing an arrow from her quiver and placing it in the bow and firing it, the arrow nailing the bulls' eye. He met her eyes and smiled ruefully before handing her back her bow. Their hands brushed discretely, and Caspian headed back to his wife, who was applauding his lucky shot.

* * *

Susan's heart was racing in her chest as she waited in her chamber for Caspian to arrive. Being bold, she decided on wearing nothing to bed. She lay on top of the bed, covered only by a thin sheet. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. But her body was on fire, desire shooting from every nerve. She heard the sound of the secret passageway opening.

Susan sat up and moved to her knees, dragging the sheet with her, clutching it to her chest to cover her body. She felt wanton, being naked under nothing but a sheet with her hair down and loose around her waist. Caspian's eyes were the first thing she noticed as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. They were impossibly dark and his mouth was set in a determined line. He approached the bed and stopped at the edge; eyes roaming the outline of her body under the sheet.

"What are you wearing under there, my love?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Nothing." She answered, her voice echoing his.

He swallowed hard. "Move the sheet down to your waist." He whispered, unlacing the throat of his tunic.

Susan bit her lip and slowly moved the sheet down, dragging it down her chest, to the underside of her breasts, then down her waist, stopping at her hips. Caspian yanked his tunic off and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. Susan let her eyes roam his body as he had hers. His muscular chest was darkened from afternoons in the sun.

"Let go of the sheet." His voice was a gentle command.

Susan did as she was told and let the sheet go, letting it fall to the bed. The sheet ended at a rumpled bunch at her knees. Caspian quickly undid his pants and pulled them off in jerky movements. He tossed them like he had discarded his shirt and climbed on the bed, ending up on his knee just in front of her. Susan could feel the heat from his body and her eyes traveled down to the stiff erection between his thighs. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her hands just to hear the sound he'd make. She moved her hand, reaching to capture him. Caspian caught her wrist, stopped her. Susan's gaze lifted to his face and found him smirking slightly.

"Not yet, my love." Caspian reached out with his free hand and cupped the apex between her thighs. Then, gently, using the tips of his index and middle finger, found her entrance. Susan moaned deep in her throat and bit her lip to restrain her voice from escalating. He smiled lustfully as he felt the increasing wetness between her legs. Susan struggled slightly against the onslaught of pleasures his fingers brought her.

Using the hand that he held her wrist in, he brought her arm across his chest, preventing her from getting away. His other arm snaked around her waist and he lowered her to the bed. Susan moaned as his body touched hers; the skin to skin contact just as arousing as it had been the time before. Caspian lowered his head, bringing his lips to hers. Their kiss was the opposite of their others; this one was as rushed as the passion and desire that was driving them both.

"I want you." Caspian said plainly, not bothering to sugarcoat his words.

"You have me already." Susan answered, opening her thighs wider to enforce her words, "I've always been yours."

Caspian moved and adjusted into position, poising himself at her entrance. He met her eyes and they shared a smile. Unable to speak, Susan could only nod at him. He kissed her lingeringly and pushed himself inside of her. Susan broke the kiss, gasping as her body adjusted to him. He lowered his head, burying his face in the side of her neck. Susan turned her head to him, burying her face into his hair. A small keening noise escaped her throat as he began to move.

Her arms encircled his back, her hands catching his muscular shoulder blades. Caspian brought his hand up, capturing her breast and kneading it gently. Susan's hands roamed his broad back before stopping at his buttocks. She captured it in her hands; nails digging deep. He grunted in his throat and his pace quickened; driving faster inside her. Susan felt the brush of an orgasm, her walls tightening as his pace grew faster and his thrusts moved deeper.

"Caspian." She cried, her voice coming out nothing more than a squeak, her eyes closing tight as she orgasmed.

"Susan," He gasped, "my love…my light."

His thrusts grew deeper still; harder as he approached his own orgasm. He came swiftly, releasing his seed inside her. With a soft noise of contentment, he settled down on top of her; his head resting on her sweat coated breasts. They lay there, sated, breaths coming in harsh pants. Their eyes met and they smiled happily. Susan brushed a kiss against his forehead.

They had no words; there were none to be spoken. Words were not necessary; they could never capture the feelings and emotions Susan felt. They had crossed the bridge and they could never go back; she was his mistress. Enjoying the feeling of his head against her chest, Susan drifted off to sleep, knowing nothing would be the same.


	3. Part 3

**Fortune's Game**

Caspian had left her bed when the sun rose and the stars disappeared from the sky. He kissed Susan passionately and thoroughly before he dressed and slipped back through the secret passage way. She slept until the servants entered the room, ready to clean her chamber. She dressed and exited her room, feeling deliciously sore. She smiled to herself as she was overly aware that she could still feel his weight between her thighs and the taste him on her lips.

She joined her siblings, Laniru, and Caspian in the dining hall and found herself unable to meet Caspian's eyes. It was not that she was ashamed; she was afraid that, if she met his gaze, an incriminating blush would touch her skin and betray her thoughts and feelings. Their joining last night was all that she had expected it to be; passionate and a bit frantic. Their desire finally fulfilled.

After a feast of a breakfast, Susan excused herself to go walk among the lush gardens near the edge of the woods that surrounded the castle. The garden was beautiful and filled with roses and other various colorful flowers. She leaned over and inhaled their sweet scent and she was not surprised when she saw Caspian approaching, for she recognized the sounds of his footsteps. Susan straightened and a smile spread across her lips as her lover took her into his arms.

If an outsider were to happen by, the hug would look innocent, like he was simply comforting her as a gentleman would. But Susan felt him growing hard as he held her close and she trembled in response.

"I have missed your touch, my love." He murmured against her ear.

"I have too, my dearest." She responded, sighing lightly, "How were you able to follow me without your wife beside you?"

"I merely expressed my concern that you looked saddened this morning and my need of wanting to comfort my dearest _friend_."

They parted and chuckled at the word. Their friendship would be stressed from now on, to lower any suspicions that could grow. Caspian offered her his arm and she took it. They walked a little further into the garden, away from any eyes that could see them. In the middle of the garden, secluded from the world, Caspian tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. The kiss was gentle; not wanting to warrant any bruises or tell-tale signs of a deeper kiss.

"How am I supposed to be around you and not be with you like this?" Susan murmured quietly.

"I will go mad," Caspian agreed, his fingers trailing along her cheek, "but it must be this way."

Susan nodded in agreement. "Will you come tonight?"

"I cannot keep myself away." He assured her, "And no one can stop me."

Their conversation ceased as voices grew near. They moved so they stood side by side, their eyes on the flowers instead of each other. Peter and Laniru rounded the corner and the Queen called out to them. There was a concerned look in her eyes, but a merry smile on her lips.

"Are you feeling alright, Queen Susan?"

"I am better now, your highness." Susan inclined her head in greeting.

Susan moved to them, taking her brother's arm as the Queen took Caspian's. Peter looked down at her, a slight frown on his face. She smiled at him in hopes of reassurance. His worried look dissipated and a smile lit his face. Relieved, Susan focused on playing her part; a perfect, prim Queen. Though, on the inside, she longed to be in Caspian's arms. Lucy appeared through the maze of hedges, smiling radiantly.

"I fancy going to the beach, will any of you join me?" She asked the group.

"That sounds lovely." Susan grinning at her sister, "Will Edmund be joining us?"

"I'm not sure; I think he's off practicing sword-fighting. Again."

"I give him credit." Caspian said with a laugh, "His dedication pays off, his skill bests everyone."

No one could disagree with that statement. Edmund's skill was unparallel to any other soldier. The Kings and Queens headed to the stables with high spirits; talking and laughing cheerfully.

The beautiful blue waters sparkled like sapphires in the sun when they arrived at the beach. Lucy and Susan dismounted first, kicking off their satin slippers and dashing to the water's edge. Susan lifted the hem of her skirt slightly and smiled at the feeling of the velvety sand beneath her toes. The water was cool, but refreshing given the warm temperature of the day. Lucy was beside her and giggled as she skipped along the shore line, she did not even bother to lift the hem of her dress.

"I miss my bathing suit." Lucy mused out loud.

"A bathing suit?" Caspian's brows furrowed, "What is that?"

He sat on a blanket a few feet away from them, accompanied by Peter and Laniru, and watched the Queens frolic with the tide.

"A bathing suit is an article of clothing that girls wear to go swimming in." Susan answered.

"It's made of a stretchy material and it covers you from here," Lucy continued, her right hand coming up to just below her collar bone, "to here," her left hand reaching her mid thigh.

"That sounds scandalous." Laniru observed.

"Not really." Lucy replied, shrugging slightly, "It covers you properly."

Susan giggled and found herself missing her modern clothes. The moment lasted only briefly; she gasped as water splashed across her face. Lucy's giggled. She looked at her younger sister and a playful smile burst across her face.

"You're going to get it!" she declared.

Lucy took off running, giggling like mad. Susan dashed after her, laughing as she went. It felt wonderful to act like a young woman instead of a Queen. Queens did not chase each other like little children. _They don't have affairs either._ The logical part of her brain whispered treacherously in the back of her mind.

As the sun set, the Kings and Queens mounted their horses and returned to the castle. Susan retired to her room, her body tired with the heat and the excitement from the day. She undressed, slipped on a simple chemise, and went to her vanity. As she sat on the cushioned bench, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was tinted pink from the sun and freckles trailed along her hairline.

With a soft sigh, she undid her hair from its styled form and let it fall down her back like a cascading curtain. She picked up her hair brush and held it in her hand, feeling the density of the marble handle. Her mind kept wandering back to its logic as she began to brush her hair with gentle strokes of the bristles. She thought about her reign during the Golden Era, as it was now known. She had been a proper Queen then; doing everything by the book. Her logic and rationalizing gave her the reputation of being her fair and good.

She paused, stopping the brush mid-stroke. Her eyes focused again on her reflection. She was no longer that woman. Susan continued the brush through the rest of her hair and let her mind continue as well. With Caspian as the acting Ruling King and Laniru, the Ruling Queen, she had no part to play in the going-ons of Narnia. Her reign was long from over. This was Caspian's part of the story. Where she could once rule, she was now just a Queen in title.

_A Queen of Hearts_, the words trickled through her thoughts. Yes, she was the Queen of Hearts; of Caspian's heart and of her own. Her heart is what ruled her now. She was his mistress, his lover. Even though her logic knew that it was wrong—that she was betraying the Queen Laniru and the sanctity of her marriage to Caspian—her heart didn't care. She was in love with Caspian and if this was the only way she could be with him, then so be it.

The harshness of that reality even sounded hard to her, but in the end, she wouldn't change what she had done. Love was a force that she could not deny or argue against. It was stronger than her logic and sharper than any other of her senses. It was her undoing as Queen Susan, the Gentle. For the Gentle Queen of old had vanished thirteen hundred years ago and now in her place was The Queen of Hearts.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Caspian's reflection in her mirror until he stood close behind her. She met his eyes in the mirror and she smiled at him. Susan halted her ministrations and set the brush down. She turned to face him, her hair brushing against her waist.

She watched as his eyes traveled down her body and she felt an almost smug smile touch her lips. It brought her great satisfaction that he could be so aroused by the mere sight of her. He crossed the space between and stopped in front of her. Caspian offered his hands to her and she placed her palms in his. He helped her to her feet and pulled her against him, leaving no spaces between their bodies.

She lifted her face and tilted her head to kiss him, but he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Not yet." He said softly, "I have something for you."

"Hmm?" Susan murmured, "What's that?"

Caspian reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring. It had been one she had worn during the Golden Age; a white-gold band with a butterfly shaped design encrusted with pink sapphires. It sparkled and shined like the day she had received it. Her eyes flew to his, and found them lit with happiness.

"Caspian? How did you find this?"

"You'd be surprised how many things we found when we rebuilt Cair Paravel."

Her eyes went wide. "You rebuilt Cair Paravel?"

He nodded. "After you all left, I wanted to do something in your family's honor. Rebuilding your castle was the least I could do."

Susan embraced him tightly and placed a kiss against his lips. He kissed her back, slowly and deliberately. He grinned at her when they parted.

"Do you like it?"

He removed the ring from the box and took her right hand. He slipped the ring on her fourth finger, his hand lingering in hers.

"It was my favorite. It still is my favorite…" Susan trailed off, "I love you, Caspian."

"And I love you, Susan." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

They embraced once more, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss. They moved in harmony to the bed and fell back upon it. They took their time; kisses slowed, hands lingered and caressed. They undressed each other, savoring each tie, each lace, and each button. Their clothes ended up in a mixed pile beside the bed.

Susan found herself unable to stop herself from rolling her hips against him. Caspian growled in response, rumbling low in his throat. He slid inside of her, drawing a noise from her lips. Their eyes met, lips tilting into knowing smiles before they met in a small kiss. When her body adjusted to him, Caspian began to move.

Their tempo was slow and steady unlike their coupling the previous night. This time was more intimate, more romantic. They made love until just before dawn, until exhaustion wore down on them both. They lay, tangled in the lush sheets. Susan's loose hair was fanned across Caspian's chest as her head rested on his abdomen. His head rested on her pillows, his hands tunneled in her thick hair. Their skin was damp with sweat, their breaths shallow pants.

As dawn approached, Caspian sighed deeply. Susan sat up, not bothering to pull the sheet with her. She looked out the window, eyes scanning the brightening sky and sighed as well.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She murmured to Caspian.

"I wish that too." He replied, sitting up.

He leaned over and kissed her before getting out of bed. Susan watched him as he dressed, her lips tilting down into a small pout. Caspian laughed softly and swooped down, kissing her once more.

"Until tonight." He murmured before exiting through the secret passageway.

* * *

Time passed. Leaves turned from green to crisp yellows, reds, and oranges. The secret was safe, despite the passing months, and lust made Caspian and Susan bolder. They occasionally moved from Susan's room to various places outside and inside the castle. It was that boldness that was the beginning of their unraveling.

Peter noticed that Susan, despite all her claims of being happy in Narnia, slipped away more and more, and isolated herself from everyone else. Even now, as they sat in the professor's study, she excused herself and left the room.

With Susan gone, Lucy and Edmund both left soon after, their attentions calling them elsewhere. Lucy went off to the seamstress that was making her a new gown and Edmund went off to discuss strategies of protection for the castle city with the general.

When Caspian, too, excused himself after being heralded by a page, Peter noted that he was left alone with the only Queen that had not excused herself. Laniru smiled at him and suggested a walk in the orchard. He offered her his arm and she took it. It was this stolen time that Peter allowed himself to reflect on his feelings for Laniru.

In the months that had passed, he had found himself slowly falling under her spell. Her beauty astounded him, for she was far more beautiful than any other woman he had laid eyes on. She was deeply kind, always smiling and speaking with such grace. She mesmerized him. And he found himself falling for her.

The sun was warm on the castle grounds, but the autumn air was crisp. Laniru shivered as the breeze picked up. Peter wrapped his arm around hers and inhaled her unique scent of rain and of summer and found himself wanting to kiss her. But he quickly shut away that urge, for he would never act upon it.

"Do you want me to get your wrap?" he asked her.

"If you wouldn't mind," Laniru's blue eyes met his and they were filled with warmth, "I believe I left it in the library last night."

He nodded and lifted her hand to his mouth, brushing a light, courtier's kiss upon it. Peter moved swiftly into the castle and took a short cut to the library. When he reached the door, he heard an odd noise. He opened the side door to the library slowly. The King peaked inside and saw a sight he wished he could erase from his memory.

On the floor, a woman was straddling Caspian's lap, her dark hair loose around her waist. Her skirt, bunched in Caspian's fists, was up around her mid thigh. Caspian's lips were on her neck as the woman's head tilted back, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Peter quickly backtracked and closing the door silently. Bile rose in his throat and anger coursed through him as he digested what he just saw.

Caspian was having an affair with Susan. He stalked through the castle, disgusted and bitter, internally debating what his next move should be.


End file.
